Truth, Justice, and Magic
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: A little AU in which the YJ Gang is at Hogwarts for The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Undercover as an american school to protect Harry Potter. But. The story isn't about them. It's about a Certain Witch-Boy plotting his own little scheme behind the scenes. And how he ran into one super smart Gryffindor, and sparks up an unlikely friendship. Series of Oneshots in the making.


**Disclaimer: I own literally nothing written here. Just playing around with some characters.**

* * *

He glanced around at the surrounding library shelves in frustration. His dislike of wizards growing more and more. Why couldn't they use the dewey decimal system like everyone else? It was like they thought they were too good for it or something. But as much as he hated coming here and looking through confusing and unsorted shelves. He knew that this library was the second most likely to have the information he wanted. That other schools library, the dark magic one. Had been absolutely useless to him.

The only other option after this one was Fate's own library. And there was no way in hell he was getting caught in Nabu's house. That was just asking for trouble. He was chaos incarnate, and was most definitely not an idiot. The cat on his shoulders yawned boredly. As if she couldn't quite bring herself to care about his plight. He'd been here for almost fifteen minutes and still couldn't figure out how the library was sorted.

Rounding a corner, hoping the he would finally hit the right self. He spotted a girl. Messy brown hair and a stack of books nearly over her head. She clearly knew where she was going. "Hey, you." He strode over to her quickly. "Do you have any idea how to navigate this place? I'm looking for books on true magic."

She raised an eyebrow at him. Likely finding his tone to be rude. "True magic? Never heard of it. But magical lore is just a shelf over. Although, I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you with the American School?" She guessed, no doubt by his accent alone.

He paused, racking his brain for information. Oh that's right! Those baby heroes were here on a mission. Something about the Horcrux guy, Moldy-Warts or something. He couldn't be bothered to remember the name. The guy was just some wizard who tore his soul to shreds in a vain quest for immortality. He nodded. "That's right. I didn't arrive with everyone else." He lied. "Got sick and missed our ride." At least now she wouldn't ask any more questions. He was just here for information. Then she'd never see him again.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're better." She nodded. Seeming to take his word for it. "I was headed over to Magical Lore anyway." She commented, leading the way to the section. "The shelves aren't clearly labeled I'm afraid. Madame Pince has refused my offer to reorganize the library for her time and time again."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Thanks for the assist." He scanned the shelf in front of him. And immediately picked out two tomes that would be useful. As he was taking the second one off the shelf. Her other words caught up to him. "You don't know what True Magic is?" What kind of school was this? Wizards were such idiots. Honestly, what self respecting magic user didn't at least know the basics about true magic?

She rolled her eyes in amusement. "Not a clue. Care to explain?" She leaned against the shelf with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Holding the books to her chest and tilting her head to the side, waiting for his response. Her smirk showing off her pearly white teeth. The front two bigger than the others.

"True Magic is the origin of all factions of modern magic. Wielded by the first magic users to exist. It's the purest, most incorruptible magic there is." He explained, annoyed at her delaying him with stupid questions. "The magic itself is pure, even when those who wield it are not. Even pure, untainted magic can be used to less the pure purposes." He finished as quickly as possible. "Look it up, there are some great books on it right here." Using his free hand he added a thick, ancient looking tome to her already considerable stack of other books. "This one should get you started."

With that said, he turned to leave. only to be halted by her voice again. A uppity sort of tone that seemed near permanently embedded in her voice. "I'll do that. By the way, I never caught your name. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

He turned back to he briefly, catching her chocolate brown eyes. Her expression full of curiosity. Was oddly captivating. "Klarion Bleak. Nice to meet you. I guess." To her credit, she was about the only wizard he'd ever met that he could stand. "I'll see you around, got books to read." Klarion was definitely going to come back. This library was a virtual treasure trove of knowledge. Plus he got the impression that Hermione hung out here a lot. Which was more than enough of a reason for him to come back for a visit.

Klarion waved to Hermione, before walking briskly from the library, and leaving the castle all together through a portal of his own making. Even if he never saw Hermione again. He'd drop by just to mess with the Baby Heroes. But only if he couldn't find her again. She seemed like she had a good head on her shoulders. Maybe he'd get some intelligent conversation for once.


End file.
